In the prior art, the pixel unit is generally arranged in an area of a minimum unit enclosed by two adjacent gate lines and two adjacent data lines (wherein the gate lines and the data lines intersect). When the slit incline directions of the slit electrodes (e.g., pixel electrodes) in the pixel unit are same, the light transmittance can be increased, but a color deviation under left and right, upper and lower view angles may be caused.